Email, instant messages, and chat room messages, and phone calls at work can often serve to place liability on companies for communications of their employees, even when those communications are against company policy. For instance, transcripts of non-compliant personal conversations over company email led the board of Boeing to demand the CEO's resignation in 2005. He had led the company well, but as he had sent personal message containing language outside of company policy he was no longer able to serve as an example for the rest of the company. While companies typically employ compliance guidelines to prevent such messages from being sent, such compliance mechanisms typically are ineffective because they require employees to self-police themselves. Some software-based compliance mechanisms exist, but these tend to analyze communications after the fact rather than helping to prevent “bad” communication from being made. There is therefore a need for systems, methods, and apparatus that prevent non-compliant messages from being communicated to a recipient.